


Looking for Love

by Artemis29



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Criminal Masterminds, Dark Mark, M/M, Matchmaking, Plot Twists, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29
Summary: This is a story about the king of one of the most famous city, looking for someone to rule by his side or specifically to love.When a cop from a small city of Maine is looking for a change after a horrific experience on the job. His father the head deputy sends him to New York City to work under a old friend, officer Williams the Chief.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Announcement

The bright lights shining in the middle of the night, no stars in sight. The city that never sleeps, the large building illuminates the unlimited possibilities. 

In a grand luxurious hotel, there is a great ball being thrown.The ball is glowing with gold lights from the three large chandeliers.The large windows give a beautiful scene of the city night, the red long curtains make the painted ceilings and decor stand out. Butlers steadily run around guests, with trays full exotic drinks. Women and Men are in their most formal wear chatting and dancing to the classic music being performed by the best instrumental group and vocalist of the entire city. 

In the west side of the ball room lay a man alone on a classic red chesterfield couch, with a wine glass full of Chateau Margaux 1787.The man has black hair, black dress pants being held with suspenders,and white dress shirt with the bow tie undone just hanging over his neck. His tux is thrown over the couch lazily. 

“Congratulations on another year, Mark” a guest wearing a black tux just like the others holding a cocktail glass with pink liquid.

“Thanks” said the black haired man without looking at the speaker

“I'm very glad that you have completed-”

“-Can you believe it?” asked Mark in a whisper

“Uh..sorry?”

“Can you believe it, Brian” asked Mark in a louder tone “these parties started 8 years ago, in a basement owned by a druggie...HAHAHA...now i’m here drinking this 200k wine...it takes like dirt” taking a large sip then making a face of disgust.

“Ah, yes” said Brian chuckling nervously “well you're one luck guy”

“I wouldn’t say that” 

“What you mean you have everything in the world,at your fingertips”

“Not everything...well it doesn’t feel like it...not yet” said Mark with a merchious grin

Before Brian can ask another question, a butler comes over.

“Sir, everyone is here” said the old white haired butler

“Thank you, sebastien” says the dark haired man. Getting up, Mark gives his now empty glass to sebastian, he fixes his bow tie and puts on his tux. Then heads for the small stage that is currently occupied by the instrumental group. Mark walks with pride and a smile, that shows courage and self importance.As he walks his guests greet him with a large smile, some raise their sparkling drinks to him. 

When he is about to reach the stage he motions for the vocalist to move off to the side of the stage. Mark grabs a full champagne glass from one of the many butlers working tonight. Walking on stage he stands in front of the golden vintage microphone. 

“Hello everyone, it's a beautiful night”

Everyone explodes with cheers and claps.

“Alright settle down, now I’ll like to thank the amazing music group” Mark motions with the champagne glass to the instrumental group wearing black tuxes or dresses, they all stand and bow to the guests. Everyone claps, 

“Now, don’t let us forget about the beautiful vocalist now. Give it up for Ms. Lin” Mark motions to the thin woman wearing a sparkly long dark blue dress and with long wavy black hair. She bows and waves as everyone applause. Winking at the vocalist, he turns his attention back to the crowd.

“Thank you everyone for being here at this annual event...we come so far,” said Mark. Everyone cheers grow louder. “Another year of greatness, I imagine we will be the richest group in the entire world in two years or so” he says with a smirk, people laugh and applaud his comment. 

“I’m retiring” Mark says without expression on his face.

Everyone stops and there are many gasps from the crowd. One female guest drops her drink on the ground, shattering. Many people go pale and eyes widen like in fear. 

“HAhah no that was a joke...we all know that this city will die when I die!” Mark said in a sadistic smile and tone. “You all should’ve seen your faces” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and begins giggling among themselves. A busser quickly cleans up the broken glass and another replaces the woman's glass. 

  
  
“Okay the real announcement, 나는 사랑을 찾고 있습니다”


	2. A need for Change.

6 months later 

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A brunette haired boy wakes up to his annoying alarm clock, he swirls out of his bed and slams the clock three times until it's finally off. 

Ethan stands up in his studio apartment, which he is paying too much for he might add. He hurriedly changes to sweat pants and a t-shirt.It's Ethan's first day in a new city and first job transfer. Working in a big city is nerve wracking but being late frightens Ethan into moving faster. He quickly brushes his teeth and at the same time brushes his brown hair. As quickly as he got out of bed Ethan was outside of his door, clutching his old black backpack ready for his new beginning. 

“Good Morning Eth” said a sweat voice

“Good Morning Martha, how is the morning treating you today?” asked Ethan while trying to lock his rundown apartment door. He really should have taken more time to find a proper place, instead of just plotting down anywhere that he can instantly afford. To be honest he couldn’t afford much no matter how long he waited or saved, its freaking New York. 

“It's going good,the ceilings are leaking again but nothing too extreme” said Martha.She is around Ethans age, with warm tanned skin, usually wears flower pattern dresses and her brown hair is tied up in a lazy bun, usually with a pencil in her hair “it's your first day right?”.

“Yup...very nervous”

“here...I made you lunch” said Martha handing Ethan a brown bag. 

“Thank you so much” with a soft smile on his face,putting the bag into his backpack “I have to go now, don't want to be late”

“Well then have a lovely day” she says with a flirtatious wink. Ethan doesn’t receive the message and returns a friendly wave, then runs off. 

Ethan quickly goes down the steps into the station, he thanks an old man for giving him directions after being lost for 20 minutes. 

Ethan exits the train station with enthusiasm, he admires the view of the large buildings and advertisements. It's very different from the small town in Maine. He starts heading towards the police station dodging a lot of people in fancy blue or black suits and on their phones yapping about statistics or numbers. The windows distract Ethan, they are showing the latest fashion of 2023. Ethan lingers at a luxury shop, he admires a red jacket with a black chain. This is the clothing that he dreams to own, yet he knows it will never happen. Snapping back to reality he returns back to his adventure, the right adventure. 

Reaching the police station, Ethan was surprised by how big the station looked; it has over 10 floors, white clean walls, classic marble floors, and a large chandelier in the middle of the main floor. Ethans enthusiasm drains and a wave of insecurities hit him, he notices that everyone is looking at him with confusion or disgust. His clothes might be the reason, everyone else is in uniform or in a suit; while Ethan is in sweats. He didn’t need to dress formally when working in Maine so he didn’t see the occasion, even so he can’t afford anything new. He felt like a dumb potatoe. 

Heading to the front desk clutching his backpack with both hands and trying to shrink into himself to avoid any more attention.The lady in the front desk, who is wearing a blue pencil,cardigan, and blonde hair in a tight ponytail stares at Ethan with an unamused look. 

“How may I help you?” she asked sternly

“Um...I’m here to see-”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“um..no,NO wait I do”

“Name?” she mumbled

“Ethan Neftar!” someone says joyfully.

Turning around he sees a tall bald man, wearing a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants, brown dress shoes, and looks around his father's age due to the slight wrinkles on his brown skin. 

“Hello, um its Nestor...you must be William!” Ethan puts out his hand for a handshake.

“Its Chief from now, Ethan Nestor” William shakes Ethan’s hand hard, making him jump. “Follow me, we need to discuss important matters” William heads to the south wing, Ethan follows closely. 

“I want to thank you so much for this opportunity,” Ethan says while walking besides William. They walk through a long and big hallway filled with more officers and people in suits. 

“Of course, you’re father and I were friends in the academy. I would help any friend in need” boasted William proudly.

“So, what should I start with first...surveillance, parking tickets,security?” asked Ethan with eagerness. 

“Well not exactly, first you need to change your clothes” said William stopping Ethan and looking at the young man's clothing choice. 

Ethan responds with a small nervous chuckle.

_______________________

Ethan exits the locker room back into the hallway.Now wearing a dark blue police uniform with a black police cap.Its very different from his last gray uniform he used to wear in Maine; he holds his backpack now containing his old clothing and lunch. 

He looks professional, for once; his acne only . Ethan heads towards William who insisted on waiting for him to finish changing. As he gets closer Ethan sees that William is talking to three new people, they speak about tuition and future cost. The usual, well that's what Ethan presumes everyone talks about. He was just from a small county in the middle of nowhere Maine. 

“Hey, I’m done” 

“Oh, Ethan...look at you looking better than ever” commented William “these will be your co-worker from now one” gesturing to the three people

“Hi, I’m Tiffany Lee” said a woman wearing a dark blue officer uniform and cap, she has short dark hair that is tied back. 

“I’m Zane” the man says with a slight nod, he is taller and way manlier than Ethan.Also has short wavy hair that is covered by his police cap and is rocking an awesome long stubble. He also wears an officer uniform and, the only difference is that he has a utility belt that contains his . 

“Um, I'm Matty” she says, avoiding any eye contact with Ethan. Matty has short brown hair and the only one not wearing a uniform, instead is wearing a dark blue knee length dress with a white collar shirt underneath. She looks around Ethans age. 

“Ignore her, Matty is very shy” said Tiffany 

“Looking way better Ethan” Williams says euthisatically “the balck nails are not a problem here so keep them if you wish, just no jewelry”

“Okay, thank you” responded Ethan examining his painted nails.

“I’ll need to start heading to my office now, Ethan I leave you to your co-workers and new friends” 

“Thank you so much again” says Ethan with a chuckle

“Yes,yes...I’ll see you around,” William says as he walks away. 

“Damn, I still don’t know what I’m going to be doing,” Ethan says smacking his forehead with the empty hand. 

“Don’t worry little man, the Chief told us where he is placing you” said Zane with Tiffany nodding behind him.

“Really, where!?” Ethan states excitedly, almost jumping

  
  



	3. Unneeded help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 3.   
> p.s This is written for fun so its 100% fiction.

Chapter 3

In the early morning sebastien is fixing up tea, in the large shiny silver kitchen. 

There is a loud knock at the front door.

He leaves the tea alone and heads towards the front door.

“Welcome back sir, How was your run” said Sebastien while opening a large black wooden door, welcoming the dark black haired man back to his luxurious humble abode. 

“Thank you, Sebastien,” said Mark, taking out his earbuds. Stepping into his penthouse, coming face to face with an antique small circular table in which lays a clear blue bowl holding water and a mirror hanging on the wall behind. Ignoring the bowl ,for he doesn't need it today. 

Smirking at the bowl he walks towards the left, leading to the living room. 

“It was swell” responded Mark. “Are the others here?” 

“Yes, everyone is here” advised Sebastien, before Mark can make a request-

“-including your mother and aunt” confessed the butler

“Shit, tell them I’m not here” Mark insisted while jumping onto his coach and hiding himself with the decorated faux fur blanket that was on the black couch. “No wait, tell them I’m in Italy...yeah that sounds believable right!?”.Getting into a pose, that Mark believes no one can see him in and staying still that is humanly possible.

“That will be kind of hard for they are now right behind you, sir” interrupted the old butler 

“Hey! Mom...moma, autie how you're doing” gushed Mark loudly, rapidly getting up and doing the lovely custom of greeting his relatives, knocking the faux fur off him while doing so. “You ladies look great” Mark mumbled knowing full well that he was about to be chewed up. The formal women both have their arms crossed and give Mark death stares. 

“Stop with your fake formalities Mark” his mother says as she waves her hand towards Mark.

“Okay” muttered Mark quietly 

“Will you leave us sebastien” insisted his mother 

“inform the others that I’ll be a little late for the meeting” mentioned Mark

“Yes, sir” replied the butler, then he hurriedly ran towards the kitchen.

“So, what do I deserve on this visit?” rejoined Mark, secret hopily that they were there to just say hello or drop off cookies... He sits on the black coach where he would have hidden. 

Before he can ask his mother and aunt to join him on the coach. They are both seated on either side of him, dragging the glass coffee table to their knees. They had trapped Mark, there was now no physical or sane way of running. To be real there was never a sane escape. Like a bell in Mark's head, he knows what is about to come and he has no choice but to accept it. Prepare for the...nagging. 

“Check out these girls, they come from very respected families and I believe they would be a great match” rushed his mother, taking out her glasses. Then slamming a pair of Marks old glasses onto his face. Knocking his head back, then pulling his chin back to the one sided conversation.

Throwing stacks of colored folders each with different pictures of females from their fancy purses onto the coffee table. They came out of nowhere, he might add. No purse can hold that much stuff. 

“They are all so lovely. We should know we interviewed all of them” commented his Aunt proudly, who also is sparing her white white glasses.

“Especially her” gushed his mother

“No way she's only a 7 on looks” argued Auntie, analyzing his mothers choice

“Yes but her family is so respected in the community” confirmed his mother

“How about her?” countered his aunt, shoving a blue folder into Marks face. 

“No, she's taller than him” remarked his mother

“By a few centimeters” scoffed his aunt

“Mom...auntie stop! I don’t need help” stressed Mark as he jumped over the glass coffee table.

“Why would you announce it to the world then!” both shouted back to him.

“You got me there” answered Mark. “Do any of these girls or families know what I do for a living?” he states holding the bridge of his nose.

“Ceo of a small rising engineering company” said his mother sweetly with his aunt nodding with her response.

“Small company?” Mark whispered angrily. 

“Well we couldn't go shouting around telling suitors that my son is a leader of a Gundal here in New York, and that he is looking for a bride” fumed his mother with her arms crossed.

“I worked my ass off to be where I am now. To afford the best luxuries that we were never able to afford! I can’t have that become a waste so I can please someone else” Mark persists, now towering over his mother and aunt, who are now sitting with regretful expressions.

“Well you need to find someone your not getting any younger you know” sighed his mother 

“I know!...But I want them to know me. Is that so much to ask!” Mark ponders slouching on the couch opposite of his mother and aunt. 

“Hun you know love is complicated-” 

“-Well thanks for passing by I need to get back to work”

“But-” his aunt stutters 

“-No I have work, Sebatien please escort my mother and auntie out”

“Yes sir” says Sebastien appearing from the kitchen instantly when his named was called “right this way” 

“Mark listen to me-” 

“-I don’t need you to help me with this” said Mark, holding his mother's hands in his “I have everything under control, myself... I need to get back to work now”

“Well fine then. Have a good night” barked his mother, leaving with Marks aunt 

“Good Night” Mark says sweetly waving goodbye without any guilt of kicking out his close family members. 

Mark exaggerates a breath of relief.

He darts to the kitchen getting some white chocolate walnut cookies, which munch down on them while going down to a dimly lit wine cellar. Mark ignores most of the weird named wines and walks to the back. 

Leaning on the classic rock wall, Mark takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes. He pulls on a secret lever disguised as an old lantern. Mark walks down the secret staircase to a large sound cement proof room. 

It is filled with random people surrounding a large wooden table that holds a small museum model and floor plans. Some seem to be discussing plans, others are arguing,and one guy is sleeping in the corner. The walls have been pinned with white papers marked with red markers and connected with different colored strings. 

When Mark enters the messy and loud room, with a look of anger and disgust. One person notices Mark's arrival.

“Mark!” the unimportant man says, throwing a pen at the sleeping man who shutters awake. Mark's name signals the others. Everyone in the room stops what they're doing and looks at Mark, who is holding a long stern. 

“I see we have been working hard, have we?” Mark says looking around at the mess the man had made. Confidently walking towards the desk holding secret blueprints of a popular museum. “This will be one of our biggest prizes. The buyer is willing to pay double is we get it before Sunday” stated Mark pointing at the blueprints. 

“Yes sir” everyone responded.

“This will make us in the lead, so it has to be perfect” Mark angrily stated “I need everyone on the lookout and be prepared for anything!” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Now gather around” Mark said, the criminals do as they are told. “All of your plans are shit, but don't worry I have a way better plan”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.  
> Criticism is highly encouraged.   
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it is written wrong, I used google translate (;~_~).  
> 나는 사랑을 찾고 있습니다 = I am looking for love.
> 
> Here is a short series I have written, I hope to continue it.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> p.s have another larger series coming, look out for that.


End file.
